


Could Someone Care?

by MichellesPenScratchz



Series: Scattershots [32]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel Compliant, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Pre-Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel, Pre-Canon, Quadruple Drabble, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellesPenScratchz/pseuds/MichellesPenScratchz
Summary: Janey Springs mourns the death of her girlfriend Steph on Elpis. Set before first meeting Athena.
Relationships: Janey Springs & Mad Moxxi, Janey Springs/Steph
Series: Scattershots [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951531
Kudos: 4





	Could Someone Care?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this tumblr prompt](https://michellespensctratchz.tumblr.com/post/636353792422674432) ~~and maybe my current mood a little.~~

The music thumped the thin walls of Moxxi’s place in Concordia. Some patrons danced. Some drank and chatted merrily. A few were trying their luck with Moxxi’s famed tip jar.

Janey Springs sat by herself at the edge of the bar, nursing her drink and her wounds. The deep, disfiguring scars the kraggon had so generously given her ran all along her left side. They only hurt when she touched them now. Maybe that empty stool next to her--also a thoughtful gift from a kraggon--would hurt less if she stopped looking at it.

 _Oh, Steph._ Janey downed a gulp from her tankard, eyes squeezed shut.

The times the couple had come to Moxxi’s to drink, dance and laugh all swam in Janey’s memory on a tide of the hard liquor she now drank. Moxxi herself had often commented on what a perfect pair they’d made. (“Look at you two. You go together like rum and cola,” she’d said with a wink. “Keep visiting, and you might just make me jealous.”)

Yet now, when Janey came in alone, nobody so much as glanced her way. She figured the new scars might have something to do with that. On a place like Elpis, there’s no sense in asking a question like “What happened to your entire left side, you poor thing?” It was always scavs. Or kraggons. Or both. You came to Moxxi’s to forget those things, not to wallow in them.

Janey finished her drink. It bothered her that Moxxi hadn’t even asked about Steph. Hadn’t the proprietress noticed that the cola to Janey’s rum was missing? Had she cared? Had anyone?

She dragged her arm across her eyes and cast a glance around the room. Everyone was having a good time. Far be it from her to spoil it for them.

 _But would it kill someone to give half a shit?!_ a voice inside her screamed.

“Here you go, Sugar. You said that was your favorite, right? It’s on the house tonight.” That dulcet voice tickled Janey’s ear. She turned back to the bar to see that Moxxi had poured her a rum and cola.

“Thank you.” Janey tried to keep her voice from breaking as she spoke. “You’re the best, Moxxi. Truly, you are.”

“That’s what they say.” Moxxi smiled, hand on hip in a well-practiced seductive pose. “You just holler if you need anything else, ok?”


End file.
